


{ART} I found you amidst the waves

by Eisbaerfussel, TheDragon



Series: seas below [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Art, Digital Art, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon
Summary: Captain Arthur Pendragon has been at sea for months. His goal? To find merpeople and prove to the world once and for all that they exist. Enter Merlin—a merman who, against his better judgement, has been spending a lot of time close to the surface. He inevitably ends up getting captured by Arthur's crew.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: seas below [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003464
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116
Collections: After Camlann Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i found you amidst the waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177815) by [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel), [TheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon). 



> This is the art masterpost to TheDragon's wonderful fic <3  
> It was so much fun creating for you, dear! <3 I'm so glad that you put up with all my delays and critique, and if you enjoyed it only half as much as I did I'm super happy XD
> 
> To our dear mods:  
> Thank you for holding this fest year and year again and again! Also, you had to put up with my huge procrastination as well, so please accept my apologies <.< <3 
> 
> To everyone else: Head over and read TheDragon's wonderful fic! It has Angst and Fluff, Tension and action and sooooo much love <3  
> And OMG, it's Merman!Merlin in the 1700s, what more is there to say?? ;P

**Cover**

**Divider**

****

****

**Chapter Header**

**Illustrations containing spoilers in the next chapter <3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These illustrations contain spoilers, so better check out TheDragon's fic first! <3

**Illustrations**


End file.
